


【GGAD】I do

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】I do

梗来自一条微博：“在加纳，想离婚必需穿得像结婚一样。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"尊敬的格林德沃先生:

我们接到申请，您的爱人阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多根据《巫师婚姻管理规定》通过巫师法庭正式提出离婚。鉴于你因此前多次严重违反《国际魔法师联合会保密法》，我们很遗憾地通知您，您必须在1月25日前往魔法部接受调解，必要的话，请在协议书上签字并准时参加自己的离婚仪式解除你们之间的婚姻魔法契约。(随信附上离婚仪式具体要求和所需装备一览表)

祝您心情愉快。

你忠诚的魔法部婚姻登记办公室"

鲜红色的信封明显知道自己带来的消息会让眼前这个家伙火冒三丈，不等格林德沃动手就跳起来大声嚷嚷着完成了自己的任务，然后十分自觉地迅速烧成一团火，在一叠无比重要的文件上吐了两张卷了边的羊皮纸——狡猾又绝情的教授头子已经迫不及待地在离婚协议书上签好字了。

"离婚仪式需要:

1.你们结婚宣誓时穿的衣服(如已经丢失，请尽量选择同款)

2.婚礼上的誓词

3.结婚戒指(可用其他同等重要的信物代替)

请注意:请参与离婚仪式的双方务必全力配合，复原的婚礼现场得到双方认可仪式才会生效，双方需要在宣读誓词之后的提问环节明确地表示拒绝。婚礼的复原程度越高，离婚后复合的可能性越小，请谨慎决定。"

格林德沃草草读了一遍，可怜的表格就被揉成一团，划一道漂亮的抛物线，落进了废纸篓里。不受待见的离婚物品清单显然不是恶狠狠的废弃文件的对手，还没来得及展开自己就被几只牙尖嘴利的纸老鼠撕成了碎片。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多，作风凌厉的革命先驱者与霍格沃茨风雅教授的组合，二十世纪最伟大的两位巫师，人人称羡的一对爱人。这两个人要离婚？预言家日报的记者都不敢编这样的故事，这听起来简直像戈德里克·格兰芬多本人突然提出自己讨厌透了身边这个神神叨叨的老秃头，霍格沃茨的校徽必须得把狮子从蛇身边扯开一样荒谬。

 

人们都觉得天才们的婚姻与自己的总该有不一样的地方。其实倒也不见得有多大的差别，即使是世界上最伟大的两个巫师结合，卧室天花板上的流星雨和每天变一个颜色的玫瑰拱门也不是生活的全部。餐桌上的话题除了那些惊心动魄的大事和感人至深的誓言之外，还有这个周轮到谁去花园里清除地精，换下来的脏内衣不许再胡乱丢在浴室的地板上……

像把自己余生与对方绑在一起这种事，总有需要两个人互相理解包容的时候，在爱人面前愿意收敛自己骄傲的性子，正是人们常常歌颂的平凡又伟大的爱情。就像盖勒特会在整理房间的时候偶尔放过几块阿不思私藏的蛋糕不去"缴获"；阿不思也能在格林德沃做出各种幼稚得过分的的行为时，很多次按捺住立刻抽出魔杖的想法，冷静地选择分居。

盖勒特·格林德沃是不世出的天才，阿不思·邓布利多陈述自己身上的任何优点都不会被当作炫耀。而人性的阴暗面总是比美满幸福的婚姻更能吸引人的眼球，有人坚称自己亲眼所见，邓布利多当年为了和对方结婚，发动了一条火龙来逼迫格林德沃；而在有的故事里，格林德沃一开始就带着卑劣的阴谋靠近邓布利多，他们的婚姻除了可耻的利用再无……

 

狗狗当年被别有用心的记者反复追问对好友婚姻的看法时，给出的唯一一次回应也代表了大多数人的期望:"他总能发现别人身上值得珍视的东西，不管那个人表面看去多么落魄和不起眼。*1我想世界上根本不会有这样的人，能幸运到被阿不思爱上，还会愚蠢到不懂得珍惜。他们的婚姻注定会长久又幸福，所以不怀好意的家伙注定会失望，我们这些支持邓布利多的人也大可以收起担心，继续回到巫师法的问题上来。"

但是就像千万不能往正烧着的坩埚里放豪猪刺一样，什么时候都不应该忘记，用富有创意的方式挑战各种不可能才是盖勒特·格林德沃生命中的常态，比如把巫师与麻瓜的平权革命运动推进到空前的程度；再比如能在圣诞节假期的第一天就把阿不思惹毛，带着福克斯直接搬进了霍格沃茨的教师宿舍。

 

 

凯文·史密斯觉得自己简直倒霉透了，从霍格沃茨毕业两年，在他终于接受了自己无法参与拯救世界的大事这个现实，习惯了魔法部办公室朝九晚五的工作，把平安退休当成人生最宏伟的目标的时候，这样的任务突然被安排到了自己头上。他早该想到的，办公室主任昨天神色慌张地表示要开始培养自己独当一面的能力，又请了一整天的病假，一定不会有什么好事。

"首先，首先……格林德沃先生！嗯，我想我们应该开始调解，邓布利多教授……"凯文硬着头皮地坐在调解员的位子上翻着卷宗，比没有完成作业还偏偏被老师点名起来分享调查成果的时候还要紧张，瞟向阿不思的眼神里充满了求生欲。

邓布利多永远能接受他人的不聪明，尤其那个人是自己的学生时。阿不思鼓励地对他微笑，凯文觉得自己好像又回到了变形术的课堂上，自己不过是记不起挥魔杖的动作，这样想着声音也自信了很多，"两位先生应该陈述一下感情破裂的原因。"

"没那个必要，既然邓布利多教授已经提出了申请，迫不及待地想要结束这段关系，我还有什么好说的？！"格林德沃觉得自己作为一个即将被抛弃的可怜丈夫根本没有配合魔法部的义务。

"格、格林德沃先生，这是我们的法、法律规定……"格林德沃的突然发难轻易打破了凯文刚建立起来的脆弱的自信，解释起来又变得磕磕绊绊。

 

"这也是你的学生？我看他们离开霍格沃茨之后，没有你连鼻涕都擦不干净了。你就为了这样的人要和我离婚？"受到邓布利多过分关心的学生崽子和满脑子都是如何粉饰太平的傻瓜官员是盖勒特最讨厌的两类人，这个小职员向阿不思求助的样子让他觉得莫名恼火，从椅子上站起来作势就要离开。

"因为你的自私、傲慢和无礼。"阿不思也向前迈了一步，凯文似乎有些明白为什么人们都说邓布利多是格林德沃最怕的人了，"我深刻认识到了自己年轻时的简单和愚蠢，竟然会认为你有不易被人发现的可贵品质。"

"你才是，阿不思·邓布利多，虚伪的圣人！你明明发过誓'盖勒特是最重要的人'，结果现在你回给那群小崽子的明信片都比当年给我写信用心！"

"至少我已经记得圣诞节特意提前从学校回家，结果你却想瞒着我把学生们送的圣诞礼物偷吃掉，还准备跟我说他们今年集体忘了送？"

 

凯文突然记起自己五年级的时候为了准备O.W.Ls考试放弃圣诞节回家，也是那个假期他第一次见到传说中的盖勒特·格林德沃。邓布利多教授刚给自己换上一顶巫师彩包爆竹里炸出来的女式巫师帽，留校的人挤在同一张桌子上，大家正准备开始圣诞晚宴的时候，餐厅的大门嘭的一声弹开，凯文认出那个破门而入的中年男人正是格林德沃本人。

邓布利多教授为了做O.W.Ls考试和职业规划的指导已经有一个多月没离开学校，谁也不知道格林德沃突然出现是为了什么，有几个胆小的学生看到他以后甚至想偷偷溜开。唯一为盖勒特出现感到由衷开心的恐怕只有教授的小凤凰——刚长齐羽毛，正绕着圣诞树啄上面的彩色玻璃球玩。福克斯看到熟悉的身影开心地一头扎过去，抢去了盖勒特留给阿不思的圣诞节的第一个拥抱，格林德沃精心准备的魔法机关也被提前触发，一阵柠檬雪宝的大雨让人不得不怀疑他是不是在前来霍格沃茨的路上顺道打劫了麻瓜的甜品店。

从天而降的糖果雨给学生崽子们结结实实地上了一课，让他们见识到什么才是真正的浪漫。他们的教授刚从立刻给远道赶来的格林德沃先生补了一个拥抱，还附带一个持续时间不算太短的吻，他们的凤凰在一旁探头探脑，像个硬要挤进父母合照的小孩子。

这一幕被刚好带着相机的同学抓拍了下来，还入选了当年《巫师周刊》的年度照片。从那以后，关于盖勒特和阿不思关系早已破裂的谣言也偃旗息鼓，靠胡编滥造谋生的作者直接被断了财路，对角巷印制的小册子通过各种神奇的方式被夹带进霍格沃茨，这种印了违禁内容的书刊当然被明确禁止，但是多年来教授们用尽各种方式都没办法全部没收，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着这些东西一直流传。

学生时代的轶事固然让人感叹不已，但是凯文却不敢沉浸在美好的回忆里，他更为自己的处境担忧:婚姻调解员的任务还包括维持现场秩序，在双方无法达成一致的时候及时出手制止，以防两个人闹翻到局面不可收拾。世界上根本不会有比这个更愚蠢的规定，如果格林德沃和邓布利多同时拔出魔杖，能在这两个人决斗的夹缝里保住性命的人大概可以立刻去傲罗的精英队伍报到了……

 

"你的品味简直一塌糊涂，真不敢相信我们竟然一起生活了二十年，格林迪洛都知道不应该把蟑螂堆和柠檬雪宝放在一起嚼！"阿不思气坏了，格林德沃竟然敢这样"糟蹋"学生们的心意。

"我只是以防万一！"格林德沃觉得自己完全有理由抱怨，"去年你最喜欢的那个动物饲养员学生家里添了一个小崽子，你高兴得非要给那个家伙也送一件圣诞礼物。这是卑鄙的报复！他们要把邓布利多教授的精力全部被分散走，给我准备的礼物就完全没有以前用心了！"

"我每年都给你织了袜子！"

"那是你用给安娜，斯卡曼德甚至还有那头蠢山羊织完后剩下的线头织的，去年的两只袜子甚至都不一样长！"

"那么格林德沃先生又有多关心家人呢？为了骗我没有学生送礼物过来，把所有的贺卡和明信片都藏在福克斯的鸟窝下面，木栖架都被压翻了，还打坏了它最喜欢的玻璃碗！"格林德沃的理由让阿不思更加气愤了，"福克斯在我怀里差点哭成一个凤凰蛋，等爸爸过来安慰它，而造成这一切的人不但那个晚上没有出现，还接着消失了整整一个月！"

"是你让办公室门口的石像无论如何都不能放我进去的！连飞路网都不能用了！"

"那是霍格沃茨圣诞节期间的特殊安全措施。"

……

凯文竭力控制自己不去想那些画面:格林德沃趁着教授没回家往嘴里胡乱塞着糖果，被发现后一脸惊慌来不及遮掩；福克斯站在被明信片压翻的木栖架上，盯着自己无法修复的玻璃碗，难过成一团鲜艳的毛球……这让人很难不笑出来。

 

两个天才离婚前的争吵也绝对不会有多优雅美观，愤怒和失望让人顾不得这些东西，急着抓住对方所有不值一提的缺点，甚至翻出陈年旧账来证明自己的感情长期以来受到了令人发指的慢待。

"你十六岁那年烧坏了阿不福思山羊的胡子！"

"上个月是我去给福克斯买的新口味鸟粮！"

从完全不起眼的观众变成调解者并没有让凯文产生多少成就感，两个人的争吵更像是变相的情话，虽然他们看起来似乎吵得不可开交，恨不得立刻掏出魔杖把对方变成粉红色的蒲绒绒，但是凯文觉得自己才是更值得同情的那个。

"完全没有自知之明，上一次直到结束我都完全没有爽到你却自以为厉害得很！"

"如果你忘了当时的感觉我可以提醒你，我根本堵不住你的嘴，消音咒迟一步就会被别人以为我在谋杀邓布利多教授！"

"够了！"凯文确信自己不能继续旁听了，"不想被灭口"几乎已经写在了脸上，"格林德沃先生，教授……如果调解无法进展的话，我们可以开始离婚的流程了。"

"求之不得！"吵得不够尽兴的两个人来不及收拾情绪，凯文觉得最好还是想想遗嘱的事，把自己的猫头鹰托付给苏珊姑妈照顾。

 

凯文觉得自己今天过得绝对比麻瓜们编造的巫师故事还要神奇——不管是不是出于自愿，他已经知道了格林德沃先生十六岁那年偷摘巴希达女士的玫瑰被老太太追着打的故事，十八岁的邓布利多教授能在一个小时内派十五趟猫头鹰去心上人那里，还有很多更加不该知道的"详情"……

小职员面无表情地坐在椅子上，心里开始默默为自己今天早晨没吃完的面包圈忏悔时，格林德沃和邓布利多已经脱下了外面的长外套，如果忽略他们捆在身上的上个世纪流行款式的麻瓜男装，他会以为两个人要来一场用不着魔杖的决斗。

 

"我可不敢相信你还记得我们的婚礼。"

"看来圣人邓布利多习低估别人已经成了习惯，我可不是你的那群蠢得不可救药的学生崽子。"格林德沃脸上露出旁人看不懂的骄傲神色，似乎为了证明自己说的话，还朝房间四周挥了几下魔杖。

凯文在格林德沃拿起魔杖的那一刻差点尖叫着提醒邓布利多教授小心危险，发现了对方根本没有发动攻击的意思，赶紧捂住嘴，假装什么都没发生。好在两个人谁也没分散精力到他这边，这个丢人的举动并没有被发现。

整个阴暗的小屋子就像突然打破了某种神奇的魔法屏障，所有的陈设就像被脱色剂洗掉的颜色一样迅速扭成一团然后消失，雨后金色的阳光取代了地下昏暗幽冷的光源，墙壁和天花板上的霉斑被大团大团的玫瑰取代，不是那种从枝头上剪下来之后被整理整齐的花朵，而是结结实实地长在枝头，沿着粗糙的有了裂纹的石墙往上爬，贪凉的鸽子躲在树荫下咕咕叫着，似乎还能听见麻瓜们兴奋的吵嚷声——如果不是那些鸽子迎面飞过来撞到额头上的时候化成了一堆羽毛，凯文简直要以为格林德沃胆大包天，竟然往魔法部的地下办公楼里塞了一整座麻瓜的小教堂。

阿不思脸上完全没有吃惊的表情，像是早就对这种事情司空见惯了一样，凯文想起自己偶尔在变形术课堂上念出一个勉强符合要求的咒语都会得到表扬，突然意识到邓布利多教授是一位多么伟大的老师，同时也难过地发现，巫师与巫师之间的差距真的可以比地精与巫师之间的差距还大……

"还差一点。"阿不思拍了拍手，盖勒特脖子上的领巾立刻收得整整齐齐，连带着衣服上因为放得太久，留下的熨不平的折痕也一起消失了。

"不能怪我，你知道我不擅长这些。"格林德沃转了转脖子，突然收紧的衣领让他有些不太适应。

凯文觉得自己有一种错觉，跟格林德沃本人相比，他身上的这些东西可能更听邓布利多的话——到底是什么原因他不敢想，这个房间里站着两个顶级的摄神取念大师，一不小心就会被他们发现自己知道了太多不该知道的事情。

 

 

"你答应过我再也不会那样做了！"阿不思突然抓起盖勒特的手腕，目光灼灼地看着他，像是因为恋人搭讪酒吧女郎冷落了自己而抱怨对方的少年。

我答应过什么……盖勒特突然紧张起来:不主动挑衅那只蠢山羊，在他的学生面前尽量保持好脾气，还是不再把脏袜子藏在沙发坐垫下面？这些方面我都已经做得非常好了……倒是该死的，这个家伙正抬头看着我，还有他过分饱满的唇线，这样做根本就是在索吻！

"你根本不能保证自己可以取到那些毒液，那些浓烟从洞口里冒出来的时候，我以为你回不来了！"

 

 

这是周游世界的旅程里，阿不思和盖勒特吵得最厉害的一次，几乎到了分手的地步。起因不过是盖勒特擅自做主闯进繁育期的双头火龙的巢穴，然后邀功似的把满满的一瓶毒液交给阿不思，"下次的炼金术实验，你可以把这个添进去。"然后被恋人揪出了手臂上的擦伤和烫伤。

"征服不只有一种方式，你这是在拿自己冒险！"

"革命是伟大的冒险！像你这样善良得过分，不愿意让任何人受伤，我们的理想永远都实现不了！"

天才与天才的组合里，谁都不会被对方轻易说服。争吵过后，盖勒特和阿不思最后决定一起走过最后一个小镇就分道扬镳，被一场大雨拦在了半路，两个人心照不宣地没有用任何避水的魔法，一头闯进小镇中心的教堂里躲雨，遇见了婚礼被糟糕天气隔断的一群麻瓜。

"我以此手宣誓，我将化解你的苦难。"

"你的杯子将永远注满，因为我就是你的酒。"

"用这根蜡烛，我将在黑暗中照亮你的路。"

"用这戒指，我求你成为我的人。"*2

像所有不入流的爱情小说里都会出现的烂俗情节一样，新娘披着被打湿的廉价头纱和开心到只知道傻笑的新郎一起宣誓，不合时宜的大雨也恰好在这个时候停下来，两个人交换戒指然后接吻，自以为迎来了无尽的幸福生活……

 

 

"我们是魔术师。"格林德沃终于明白对方已经率先开始了离婚仪式，"我一直想让这位哥哥嫁给我。"他弯着腰好像正在对一个不在这里的人讲话，脸上的神色温柔得不像话。

 

 

"麻瓜把自己为数不多的智慧分了一大部分在衣服这种没用的东西上……"盖勒特不愿意承认看到那两个平凡得不能再平凡的麻瓜抱在一起的样子自己其实羡慕到了极点。我想看你穿着更漂亮的衣服和我结婚。伟大的格林德沃不能说这样的话。

"雨停了。"阿不思背过脸去不肯看他，也没有反驳他的话。

他哭了吧，盖勒特想。他想摸摸对方的头发，结果原计划的触碰不自觉地变成了一个烘干咒——他又搞砸了，这样倒像自己催着阿不思快点离开这里似的。周密的计划和那些雄心壮志好像一点用都没有，十七岁的少年根本不知道应该怎么把恋人哄好，如果送阿不思一枝玫瑰花，让他狠狠地摔回到自己脸上是不是会好一些；或者现在就掏出早就准备好的戒指，跟人群中央那对麻瓜一样犯傻，刚好可以遥相呼应……盖勒特傻站在那里，脑子却转得飞快。

"你们是魔术师吗？"一个麻瓜小姑娘注意到了他们，"你把这个哥哥衣服上的水变没了。"

"我们是魔术师。"格林德沃不知道自己为什么突然决定不去破坏这个小女孩的世界，他原本不在意这些，"我一直想让这位哥哥嫁给我。"

阿不思有些惊讶，盖勒特从来不在乎弱者的感受，更不会顺着对方的话编造谎言——这种虚假的幸福和美好在他眼里毫无意义。

"所以你们出现在了婚礼上。"小姑娘把新娘的捧花塞进盖勒特的手上就转身跑开了，两根乱蓬蓬的麻花辫在背后跳来跳去。

 

 

"传说拿到捧花的人会最早结婚，如果你还是一定要离开我的话，我只能变成一个骗人鲜花的诈骗犯了。"盖勒特凭空变出一束新娘捧花，在凯文目瞪口呆的注视下，塞进阿不思手里。

 

 

婚礼结束后在场所有的麻瓜都没有离开，站在角落里的这对背井离乡的"魔术师"恋人在他们的注视下不知不觉地变成了主角。两个人成了观众眼中为爱出逃的漂亮少年，总会被安上各种感人至深的故事，比如冲破家庭和世俗的阻拦和偏见，结伴到自由的天空之下流浪。

大家的想象力似乎不约而同地变得匮乏，根本不能构想出别的故事，只好期盼着他们可以牵手拥抱。年轻时的爱情总是脆弱又强韧，有时候圆满的结局需要的条件只是没有人临阵脱逃，于是阿不思不得不在人们热切的目光下转身，给了盖勒特一个拥抱……

 

 

盖勒特·格林德沃的肩膀比二十年前清瘦的年轻人宽了不少，拥抱的时候，当年的怦然心动被某种习以为常的踏实感取代。这个场景还是很温馨，如果忽略扩展咒导致的毛边和衣服闲置太久那股让人闻了就想打喷嚏的味道的话。

凯文有一瞬间因为自己亲眼见证了跨越时间的爱情而感动落泪，直到格林德沃突然神情古怪，一把推开了靠在自己怀里的阿不思。邓布利多笑眯眯地看着对方像一只被踩了尾巴的大狗一样满脸受伤，把靴子的高跟并拢，藏在第三个人的视线之外。

"出什么事了吗，格林德沃先生？"阿不思的声音听起来依然温和又愉快，凯文暗自记下，邓布利多教授脸上出现这种表情的时候一定要尽快远离。

"没有。"格林德沃的回答几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，他不过是趁着两个人抱在一起的时候在阿不思的屁股上偷偷摸了一把。阿不思的这个习惯非常不好，但他没办法因为脚背给靴子的高跟踩一下就公开提出抗议。

 

"请两位先生宣读誓言。"保证仪式的顺利进行是调解员的义务，所以凯文决定用自己都听不清的声音提醒他们继续。

盖勒特浮夸地撩了一下头发，向阿不思伸出手，"还求你包容，给我充分时日来向你表白一番……"

 

 

"……你的姿色不断在我睡梦中萦绕，直叫我顾不得天下生灵。"金发的少年站在玫瑰花丛下向恋人吐露心迹。

"除非你亲自证明这一切是真，我再也不相信我自己的耳朵。"

"我有这样的爱情，愿意为了你的痴心梦想，去做无论多少可笑的事情，我从没求过人，除了你。"

"你是值得我爱的，我愿和你同住，作你的爱人。"阿不思的脸上还带着天真的高傲，但是嘴角已经忍不住翘了起来。

"戒指和心都是你的。"盖勒特看准了这个阿不思绝对不能拒绝的机会，及时地拿出戒指。

"你是一切，一切都归你有。"阿不思把自己手上原本有的那个戒指给盖勒特戴上，在众人的掌声里踮起脚来留了一个吻在对方的嘴唇上。"神圣的一吻永固我们的盟誓。"

 

 

"我们的誓约到此为——"

"不不不，不是这样的。"格林德沃在仪式进行到最后一步的时候突然叫停，向已经开始整理文件准备第一时间开溜的凯文举手示意。"调解员先生，我认为邓布利多教授正在消极对待我们的离婚仪式。"

"交换戒指之后我们接吻，然后说出最后一句誓词，我们当年就是这样的。"

"有什么不对吗，格林德沃先生？"凯文决定面对现实，彻底放弃了可以顺利完成任务的想法。

"唔，我记得当年你的眼睛不是闭着的，你看着我，眼睛里有光。"格林德沃掰着指头说，"所以我们应该重新来一次，你也不想我们还有复婚的可能吧。"盖勒特张开手臂要求一个新的拥抱和亲吻。

"恐怕我会拒绝，这样的要求跟性骚扰没有什么区别。"

"我们的婚姻关系还没有解除，丈夫提出这种程度的请求根本不能算是性骚扰。你有权利叫停这次活动。"格林德沃满脸无辜地耸了耸肩，换回邓布利多一个毫不客气的白眼。

凯文为自己此时无法袒护最尊敬的教授而感到羞愧，努力地低着头，想尽量把自己藏进超厚的法典中间。

 

如果硬要说邓布利多有什么不擅长的事情，大概就是如何对付生活中格林德沃各种不要脸的行为——两个人僵持了一会儿，最后还是做出让步，重新抱了上去，并且在接吻的时候尽量收起想立刻和对方决斗的心情。

"这样差不多了，不过当年你的嘴唇更软，刚刚那一下像只下定决心要啄死我的凤凰……”

“因为我已经三十九岁了。”

“不，我想可能是因为你那个时候很爱我吧。"

"适可而止吧格林德沃，我现在也很爱你。"邓布利多狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

 

"为了你的爱我可以和时光争持。"*3

 

凯文独当一面的历练就这样迎来了第一个重大失败，但是第二天"病愈"归来的办公室主任却对他的失败大加赞赏——"太可怕了，一个没有人制约的格林德沃！如果没有邓布利多在他身边，魔法部部长的枕头会爆炸的！你果然没让我们失望。"

凯文终于如愿拯救了世界，保住了魔法部部长的枕头……“政治世界实在是太黑暗了。”他在日记里写道。

 

家里所有人都在忙着吵架，分居，闹离婚然后复合……没有人记得给福克斯修玻璃碗。(当然后来盖勒特爸爸给买了一个新的！！)

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

感谢您的阅读

标黑的字：

*1《哈利波特与死亡圣器》

*2《僵尸新娘》

*3《如果世界和爱情都还很年轻：朱生豪译莎士比亚诗集》有改动


End file.
